


my heartbeat, your heartbeat

by reciprobursts



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Morning After, saaya just loves her gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reciprobursts/pseuds/reciprobursts
Summary: saaya wakes up to a tingling arm, tae and arisa snoring, rimi being adorable, kasumi drooling on her shoulder, and she wouldn't trade it for the world.





	my heartbeat, your heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up, read a polypa morning after fic ([ as many nights as you want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550323) thank you, please read it ), and immediately wanted to write my own because i have no self control and i love these girls
> 
> it is 11am
> 
> (title from saaya's a distant heartbeat!!)

The first thing Saaya notices when she wakes up is that she's shirtless. The second thing she notices is a very clingy Kasumi latched onto her left arm. The pins and needles feeling is starting to trickle up starting from her fingertips, but Kasumi looks so at peace, Saaya can ignore the staticky sensation for now. 

Saaya sighs fondly and takes a moment to admire her girlfriend in the soft glow of the adjusted overhead lights. Arisa's basement doesn't have any natural light coming in with the absence of windows, and having the lamps at full brightness with their instruments is helpful, but doing what Kasumi calls _extra practice_ in the same gleam wasn't very appealing. Dimming the lights was a happy solution. There's also a strange looking shadow casting over them, but Saaya doesn't really pay it any mind. 

Kasumi looks cheerul even as she sleeps, Saaya muses, the brunette's mouth curved into a slight smile. Saaya wants to kiss her. She hopes Kasumi is having a good dream. The third thing she notices is a wetness on her skin. Saaya realizes that Kasumi has a trail of drool that's traveled a little bit onto Saaya's bare shoulder, but she doesn't grimace. Growing up with two younger siblings, who would Saaya be if she couldn't handle a little bit of saliva? The blonde girl holds in a giggle remembering one morning where Arisa had exclaimed loudly about Kasumi drooling onto her hair and was only consoled by a flirty offer to shower together. (Arisa wasn't able to look at Kasumi without blushing for the entirety of breakfast that day).

With her arm starting to feel very asleep, Saaya kisses Kasumi's forehead before hesitantly wriggling out from her grasp and sitting up to gently roll Kasumi over so she can go cuddle a snoring Tae in her sleep. Arisa is on Tae's other side, also snoring. Saaya doesn't dare bring that up, because even if Arisa acts defensive, she'll get apologetic for something she can't even control. Besides, she sounds like a purring cat when she sleeps and she's so cute, Saaya wants to kiss her. As if sensing that someone is thinking about her, Arisa shifts and her cheek presses onto the floor, now laying on a discarded shirt. Saaya wipes off the drool with a blanket, and kind of wants to move Arisa to relieve her of the discomfort of sleeping on the ground, but also doesn't want to interrupt her much needed rest. Saaya decides to leave Arisa be, and shakes and flexes her previously trapped limb to get the blood flowing again. 

While watching over her girlfriends, Saaya shivers a little and remembers she still doesn't have a top on. Scanning the room for her shirt, her eyebrows furrow as she's unable to find it. There's a nightgown thrown onto the couch, underwear haphazardly placed into a pile, some shorts Tae is barely wearing, and a bra somehow hanging from the light fixture above. Ah, so that's what the shadow was. It takes Saaya a second to even remember what she was wearing the night before, her mind too occupied by recalling the events that happened. Sheepishly, she flushes. Saaya hopes grandma doesn't start rooting around the boxes down here. She's kind enough to be blissfully ignorant about what the five of them do late in the night, but there's no need for her to stumble upon some precarious items that would give her the specifics. Saaya takes a mental note of the proper cleaning that has to be done and hopes no one left the lube bottle open again.

Giving up on locating her own shirt, Saaya reaches over an already koala-like Kasumi with Tae as a tree, and grabs the one that's slightly under Arisa's head. Thankfully, the shorter girl doesn't wake up and just shifts a little closer to Tae, sharing the taller girl's pillow. Saaya grins. Their pinkies are linked over the covers. 

Saaya looks down at whoever's shirt she's stolen. It's bright pink with capital lettering in English, and she raises an eyebrow. She's good enough at the subject in school to know that BECOME DOOR! isn't usually something you'd put on a garment, but she slips it on anyways. Definitely Kasumi's.

There's movement from her opposite side, and a soft, "Saaya-chan?" makes her look over.

Rimi blinks at her from her cocoon of sheets, resembling her favourite pastry, and Saaya's filled with an enormous amount of affection as Rimi rubs at her eyes with a blanket covered hand.

Saaya scoots over and cards a hand through Rimi's hair, something that the younger girl enjoys but doesn't get often, in lieu of the cute decorations that are usually meticulously placed on her head. But here, her clips had been placed to the side, and a lot more than just playing with the strands had happened a couple hours prior, so Rimi relishes in the gentleness of Saaya's fingers.

"Didn't mean to wake you, Rimi-rin," Saaya says quietly, minding the other three in the room.

Rimi shakes her head, and Saaya's hand stops for a moment, then goes back to combing through Rimi's hair once she's still again.

"It's okay. Were you going to make breakfast?"

Truthfully, Saaya hadn't even thought of that yet, but it was sweet that Rimi had woken up and immediately thought that Saaya was going to prepare food for the rest of them. Her motherly antics weren't something PoPiPa haven't touched on, Tae even going the extra mile by labelling her "Mom Girlfriend" in her phone. Arisa had whapped her on the head with a rolled up magazine when Tae showed everyone and Saaya laughed and laughed and told Arisa it would be okay. She doesn't want to shy away from this unofficial (well, pretty much official at this point) parent of the group role. She genuinely loves making sure everyone is healthy and happy, and she knows that they will take care of her right back. Briefly, she remembers that grandma said that she recently bought bread from the bakery, so Saaya's sure she can whip up something from that.

Saaya's suddenly aware that Rimi's still waiting for an answer, and pulls away as she nods, standing up and stretching. "That sounds like a good idea, Rimi-rin. Would you like to help?" Saaya extends a hand, but Rimi blushes and casts her eyes down.

"Um," she sounds impossibly meek and Saaya really wants to kiss her. "I'm not wearing \- I don't have pants on."

Saaya breathes out a chuckle. Of course Rimi is embarassed by waking up without clothes despite the confidence she had during the night. Though, those are two very different situations, so Saaya understands.

"Pants or panties?" Saaya asks.

Rimi squeaks and turns even pinker. "Just pants."

From her last look over the room, she had caught a pair of shorts hooked on Tae's foot. They're neon green with carrots on them, and Saaya can't think of something more Otae than that. She spares a glance at Tae's face and sees that her long hair is spread all over the place, but there's two loops over her head that resemble bunny ears. Saaya wants to kiss her. Instead, she plucks the shorts off, knowing Tae won't mind, and hands them to Rimi.

Rimi is still flustered as she dresses in her tangle of blankets, and eventually gets up to stand in front of Saaya.

It's Saaya's turn to blush. So that's where her shirt went. It almost looks like a dress on Rimi, going down to her thighs, covering most of Tae's shorts. It also hangs a little loose off her shoulder and Saaya spots a bite mark on there, courtesy of Kasumi. And one on her neck courtesy of Tae. And even though she can't see it, Saaya knows that there are definitely lines of red on Rimi's back from Arisa and bruises on her hips from Saaya herself. They sure do love marking up their baby. Rimi follows Saaya's gaze and quickly pulls up the collar, just for the other side of the shirt to droop down and reveal a rather impressive hickey across her collarbone. Saaya reddens and unconsciously clenches and unclenches her hands into fists. That one was her own doing. 

As Rimi starts to cover her face in embarrassment, Saaya can't help but pull her in by the waist and peck her lips before she gets a chance to hide. (No actual kissing right now, the way that they all passed out last night means they foregoed most of their regular night schedules so the morning breath situation is pretty bad). Rimi hums and hugs Saaya back, nosing at her neck.

"Good morning, by the way." Saaya says, and she feels Rimi smile against her skin. "Let's get this bread."

**Author's Note:**

> THE ENDIGN WAS A JOKE BUT I DONT KNOW HOW TO FIX IT
> 
> anyways you made it welcome to the rimirin love club, admission costs one chocolate cornet and your heart, proceeds go towards ushigome rimi


End file.
